The Promise Stone, Soul Hearder
by Lady-Silverleaf
Summary: When youre mother tires to kill you because she was possesed by an evil sword, and that one boy next door you have a crush on is inlove with a princess... not to mention hes youre lands greatest enimy... you tend to realise, lifes a btch and then you DIE!


She was running as fast as she could, although with an injured leg like that, it was almost impossible to outrun those cold-blooded killers. She dodged behind a tree that was covered with moss from the very roots, to the very hand like tree branches that stretched out over the black night sky. As she ducked behind the tree, she tripped, and hit her knee even worse than before, causing her to fall. She screamed as the demon almost stabbed its spear into her. Little did she know, it would be the last time she screamed like that.  
"Mommy, I'm going out to pick some berries!" A small blond very cute girl yelled. Her eyes were a bright green, almost lime, but the jade green that surrounded the pulps made it so that her eyes glowed with every expression that came to her mind.  
"Dagger, sweetie, I don't want you getting killed. If you don't come back in a week..." Daggers short obviously adoptive mother said. She had long brown hair that would most likely have dragged on the floor if she didn't put it up all the time. She was of a small build, but it was obvious that she could pack a punch. Then suddenly, seeming out of nowhere a man came, he looked brave, and of noble blood. He was too. He carried a large sword, far to large to carry on his waist right on his hip, therefore it was carried on his back.  
"How about if five days... If she doesn't come back in five days we will send a search for her," the tall lord said.  
"Fine, in five days, if you don't come back from picking your berries, we will send someone out for you" Daggers mother seemed to say in a cold voice.  
"Thank you Mamma-sama! Thank you Father-San!" Dagger yelled as she ran out the marbleized door with a basket in her delicate left hand, and a smile on her face.  
"Do you think we should even let her leave the grounds, Citra? I mean, with the recent demon sightings and all..." The lord seemed to trail off.  
"Lord Argo, I can almost promise you, we did not raise her to be weak. She is strong, almost stronger than you or me. I think she can take on a few demons..."  
"But Lady Citra... I mean... that one time she defeated the demon blue dragon... she seemed to know so much more about fighting... its almost as if... keeping her here has altered her path in fighting and in life," Lord Argo seemed to say, with much grief in his voice.  
"You act as if you care more for her than our real child!" Lady Citra yelled at Lord Argo.  
"OF CORSE I DON'T! I LOVE THEM BOTH JUST THE SAME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHOS PICKING FAVORITES! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU JUST TOLD ME THAT!" Lord Argo roared at Lady Citra. It seemed almost as if the entire world had shook under the sound of his mighty voice.  
"Fine, fine..." Lady Citra mumbled as she slowly turned away from Lord Argo and headed for the courtyard. 'I will kill that child... I will find a way...' Lady Citra thought all the while, ignoring what her husband had just told her.  
  
"Dagger!!! Where are you going, Dagger-Chan?" A cute little girl asked, her hair put up into two buns, and tied with a blue string, that dragged on the ground as she walked. She seemed to be very short, and very skinny, with her blue eyes shining up at you as if you were the brightest star in the sky.  
"Oni-Chan, I'm going to go get some berries to eat. Do you wish to come?" Dagger said, looking very sweetly and sincerely at her sister.  
"Sorry Dagger-Chan, its just, I need to learn a few things about becoming a lady... and you obviously need to learn too... look at the way you're dressed," added Azuree, her outfit was a beautiful stunning blue silk kimono. It made Little Dagger's boy looking tunic plain and ugly compared to her. Although Dagger was clearly prettier, it showed very well in her face.  
"Yes Oni-Chan..." Dagger replied in a somewhat maniacally tone. Her usually bliss filled green eyes seemed to fail into turning a dull jade green color. The color of the deep dull jade became an even deeper shade as she walked out the door alone. Although her spirits lifted as she started to feel the wind in her hair. A cute child like smile formed on her face as she walked into the woods. These woods were not like any other. They were dark, and unexplored. Although this child's innocence seemed to protect her from her fears... that is until it showed up. She heard it but took no attention in seeing what it was. Stupidly she continued to walk as if there was nothing there. It circled her again, this time she stared to let the fear get to her. The look on her face was as if she was about to cry. She continued to look around searching for something that could not be seen that is... until it came out of the shadows it was lurking behind. The desires that shone so brightly in its eyes made Dagger fall and hurt herself. She hit her knee and could not get up, for the pain was too immense. She stared to crawl away from the monster as it drew out a weapon. Luckily she finally managed to get up. She was running as fast as she could, although with an injured leg like that, it was almost impossible to outrun those cold-blooded killers. She dodged behind a tree that was covered with moss from the very roots, to the very hand like tree branches that stretched out over the black night sky. As she ducked behind the tree, she tripped, and hit her knee even worse than before, causing her to fall. She screamed as the demon almost stabbed its spear into her. Little did she know, it would be the last time she screamed like that. Just as the monster was going to strike her and kill her, a hand reached her head and grabbed her short ponytail, and pulled her away from the monster. It was a little boy, no a hero. He already had his sword unsheathed as he hit the monster, causing the blood from the monster to splatter everywhere. The young hero would not stop there, he would sleigh the beast.  
"May you never be allowed to hurt another soul again!" Yelled the Hero.  
All Dagger could find herself doing was watch in horror as the little boy beheaded the horrid creature.  
He turned and looked at her, "Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his eyes, something that Dagger had never seen before. It was something so pure and wonderful, that Dagger longed for more, but she knew she had to answer.  
"I'm alright, thank you," she said as she tried to stand up her knee gave way and made her fall back down on her butt.  
"Don't lie, its not a good thing when you can't trust someone," The young hero stated sharply and offensively, while helping her up. "My name is Link," his voice changed back to the kind-hearted child that he was.  
"My mother calls me Sofitia, but my father calls me Dagger," she said, somewhat shyly as she looked at her knee, frowning with tears forming in her eyes because it hurt very badly. One tear anciently escaped her eyes as she quickly cleansed her face of it.  
"Well... um... nice to meet you... um... What name do you prefer?" He asked, the curiosity in his eyes shone brightly. His eyes were just about as expressive as her own, and that's saying something.  
"Well, I prefer to be called Dagger, because it makes my father smile when he says it," She said, a smile forming on her face as she thinks of how her father is actually proud of her.  
"Alright then, Dagger, which is what I shall call you. Can I ask what you're doing around here?" Link asked, tilting his head cutely to one side.  
"Well I was picking berries for my family because I wanted to make my sister a birthday cake. Her birthday's in a week," she said, a serene tone in her voice. "although I don't think that she wants me to go..." her voice that was once full of glee seemed to be fading into nothing slowly getting quieter in the sadness that she saw when she could only remember her sister scowling at her for not being properly dressed to take a walk.  
"don't be sad, you're smile is much more pleasant to look at," he said, smiling at her a bright smile. She laughed at this and her smile shone brightly again. "that's better," he said, then he looked down at her knee, "we should have that looked at, and quickly too, don't want that getting infected..." he said hunching down to investigate the wound.  
"its alright... although I don't know where I am... after I started running I got off the path..." she said, her tone was somewhat scared. Link touched her shoulder in a comforting manner.  
"Its alright, you can come to hyrule with me, it was just where I was heading," he smiled at her very sweetly.  
"Wait... you reside in Hyrule?!" Dagger said, very scared because, her family was some of Hyrule's greatest enemies.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Whoosh end of chapter one... That's one hell of a lammmeee cliffhanger ne? ^-^ Tess 


End file.
